Crusader Kings II
Crusader Kings II é um jogo de grande estratégia com temática medieval que inclui alguns elementos de RPG desenvolvido pela Paradox Development Studio e publicado pela Paradox Interactive em 2012. Esse que é a sequencia do original Crusader Kings lançado em 2004. O jogo é um simulador de dinastias feudais da Europa, norte e leste da Africa e da Ásia Ocidental, durante a Alta e a Baixa Idade Média. É baseado na Clausewitz 2.5 Engine, que compartilha em comum com Europa Universalis IV (outro GS -Grand Strategy game- da mesma empresa). O preço de lançamento foi U$ 39,99. Chegando ao Brasil por R$ 69,99, que é o preço atual na Steam. Obteve, no geral, boas reviews adquirindo um metasore de 82 no Metacritic. Principais marcos *19 de Agosto de 2010: anúncio oficial de desenvolvimento do Crusader Kings II. *11 de Outubro de 2011: um closed beta é anunciado. *4 de Fevereiro de 2012: um demo é lançado, com quatro personagens jogáveis em um período de 20 anos. *14 de Fevereiro de 2012: primeira versão do jogo é lançado para Microsoft Windows. *24 de Maio de 2012: a versão de jogo é lançado para Mac OS X. *26 de Junho de 2012: lançamento da DLC Sword of Islam. *16 de Outubro de 2012: é lançada a DLC Legacy of Rome. *14 de Janeiro de 2013: uma versão do jogo é lançada para Linux. *15 de Janeiro de 2013: lançamento da DLC The Republic. *28 de Maio de 2013: lançamento da DLC The Old Gods. *18 de Novembro de 2013: é lançada a DLC Sons of Abraham. *20 de Dezembro de 2013: foi descontinuada a versão do GamersGate, e todos os usuários receberam uma free key na Steam para o jogo base e qualquer expansão comprada. *25 de Março de 2014: Rajas of India, uma nova DLC, é lançada e o jogo ganha suporte na Steam Workshop. *18 de Setembro de 2014: o jogo base de CKII vendeu mais de um milhão de copias, e 7 milhões de unidades de DLC/expansões.Forum:801671 *14 de Outubro de 2014: lançamento da DLC Charlemagne. *16 de Dezembro de 2014: é lançada a mais nova DLC Way of Life. Modelo de Expanssão O modelo de expanssão do jogo é baseado na seguinte combinação: *jogando major DLCs que habilitam um novo gameplay (novo personagens jogáveis, novos Cenários e/ou novos recursos) *conteúdos gratuitos, patches que contem updates na principais mecânicas e funções essenciais usadas pelas DLCs *jogando DLCs menores que habilitam novas músicas, novos gráfico ou customizações que não impactam no gameplay De acordo com o líder de projeto de CKII, algumas funções foram cortadas do jogo base para caber na duração do projeto, 18 meses. Mas elas foram adicionadas nas DLCs ou patchs seguintes, que são basicamente pagos por quem compram as DLCs.Forum:591934 Cenários O linha do tempo no jogo vai de 1066 até 1453, sem as expansões Old Gods, que adiciona alguns anos iniciais do jogo para 867 e Charlemagne, que expande o inicio ainda mais, para 769. Esses anos são divididos em 9 cenários, que atualmente são:thumb|400px|Imagem oficial de detalhe dos 3 anos de CKII. #Charlemagne - 1 de Janeiro de 769. #Old Gods - 1 de Janeiro de 867. #Stamford Bridge - 15 de Setembro de 1066. #William the Conqueror - 26 de Dezembro de 1066. #The Alexaid - 1 de Abril de 1081. #The Third Crusade - 1 de Janeiro de 1187. #The Latin Empire - 16 de Maio de 1204. #The Mongols - 1 de Fevereiro de 1241. #The Hundred Years War - 1 de Janeiro de 1337. A primeira versão do jogo contava com 5 cenários, os números 3, 4, 6, 7 e 9 da lista acima, conforme as atualizações/expansões foram lançadas os outros cenários foram adicionados. Junto com eles a possibilidade de escolher personagem interessantes também aumentou. O jogo lançou possibilitando escolher apenas nobres católicos, de uma certa região da Europa, para começar sua campanha histórica, mas já com a segunda expansão (Sword of Islam) era possível selecionar nobres islâmicos e muitos outros nobres de outras regiões antes inalcançáveis. E assim o jogo foi aumentando cada vez mais as possibilidades de diferentes gameplays, com mais e mais personagens jogáveis, religiões, dados históricos melhorados e muito mais. Link Externos *Site oficial em inglês *Forum oficial forum em inglês *Wiki Oficial em inglês *CKII na Wikipédia em inglês *Crusader Kings II on Reddit em inglês References Categoria:Crusader Kings II